jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ophelia
Ophelia(オフィーリア; Ofīria) was a seraph-level angel sister of the current Seraph of Hearts Israel, and the angels Asriel and Gertrude, Rei Miyama's biological mother and Fuichi Miyama's wife in DxD: Black. She's the spirit residing inside of the Holy Prototype Sword Rhongomiant and has a supporting, yet pivotal role in Volume 9 and indirectly the fanfiction as a whole until now. Appearance Ophelia is described by Ichijou as a incredibly beautiful young woman with long and smooth light-blue hair, blue eyes that shines serenity and fair skin like a doll's, wearing several cross-shaped ornaments and with indeed an angelical appearance, but that for some reason, doesn't have a eerie aura against a devil such as himself. Instead, she exhales what he describes as purity and love with her appearance. Like any other angel, Ophelia has a halo made out of light hovering above her head. However, so far, she doesn't show the presence of wings for unknown reasons. Personality Ophelia was a very loving mother and wife, and even with her death by the hands of her brother and his cohorts, she doesn't resent him, saying that he only acted for the love of their God, describing the fact that he didn't fall as proof that he didn't have second-intentions regarding his actions. She believed all the creatures and factions on Earth could reach perfect harmony, in contrast with her younger brother's more cynical view of the world, and fell in love with Fuichi Miyama because as a scientist he also believed in equality for all. After her death, however, she admits that was naivety of her to believe in that and blames herself for disregarding the individual feelings others have. Zenjirou and Takeshi admit that while her intentions were indeed noble, her lack of common sense was the cause of her own demise. History Ophelia was one of the survivors of the Great Apocalypse, along with her brothers and single sister and the current Seraphs, and candidate for the place as the King of Diamond, Uriel's successor. However, she turned it down and decided to recreate and help the then-current seraphs rebuild Heavens and the Earth. During that meantime, she met and fell in love with the human Fuichi Miyama, with who she shared the philosophy of equality and harmony between the Three Factions, the humans and the other Pantheons. Such love resulting in marriage and a single son, Rei Miyama, with plans of building an orphanage. The other angels and lores, however, seeing that the couple would not only expose the supernatural for the human world, but also try to create a peace treaty between all factions, sought to destroy them. Ophelia was eventually killed by her own Brother Israel and Marcenas Lucifer using Rhongomiant, her death causing Fuichi to go mad and start his war against the Gods and Devils. Unknown to all, however, she used her special ability to fuse her soul into the sword. Powers & Abilities Immense Strength -''' As a Seraph-level angel, Ophelia was say to be extremely powerful to the point Israel had to ask for Marcenas Lucifer's, a devil with also a Satan-level power, help to assure his victory. Being an angel, it is also implied she has the ability to create Light-based weapons, while the proof for such is yet to be seen. Grau Fusion Ophelia's signature ability, said to be tied to her immense empathy and pure heart, '''Grau Fusion(グラウ融合; Gurau Yuugo), german for Grey Fusion, is a form of Alchemy, the rarest form that is, in which one's capable of creating completely new types of chimeras using preexistent ones and the rare ability to merge them in complete harmony. Unlike other forms of Alchemy in which oneself still retains some sense of identity about their original form, Grau Fusion destroys any form of identity within the fused components and constructs, in complete harmony and care, a new form based on them. Using Naegling and Rhongomiant, she was able to create the Transcendent Sword Ix. Ketten des Herzens Ketten des Herzens( ), german for "Chains of the Hearts", also Known as "Link between souls", is an ability derived from her Fusion Technique, which allows her to partially understand the motivations and reasons behind those who clash blades with her and allows her to search any means to avoid lethal force. While making her be well-loved among her peers, Israel stated that such ability is what got her killed in the first place, since she saw the reasons behind her execution and couldn't argue with them, allowing herself to be killed. Trivia * Ophelia's appearance and images are based on the character Rafieline from the Testament of Sister New Devil series. * She's named after the Shakesperian tragic Heroine from Hamlet. Moreover, her name is derived from the greek word Ophelios, which means "Help" or "the one who helps". * Just like her son, she's named after the number "0"(Zero). Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Female (Black) Category:Angels (Black) Category:Deceased (Black)